


High Hopes

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	High Hopes

Showing a lingering smile as she stood in the doorway, Pepper let her gaze drift as Jocasta laid out a handful of outfits on the bed. Her curiosity piqued as she began to notice the pattern, yet she held her tongue.

Jocasta got to her feet, and inspected her prospective outfits, casting a look towards Pepper as she spoke. “I would like another opinion.” Pepper smiled as she gestured. “Light blue would work well with silver.”

Jocasta turned her attention to the suggested item, holding it up before her body, shifting the garment down slightly to better fit before her. After a moment she turned and nodded, a soft smile showing on her metallic lips. “Yes, this is a nice shade. But what if we wear matching outfits?”

A shrug as Pepper softly laughed. “It’s a workplace Jo, not a fashion runway.”


End file.
